T.R.O.L.L. (BTD7PotA)
The T'easing '''R'eaper 'O'f the 'L'ost 'L'ands, also known as the '''T.R.O.L.L., is a MOAB-Class Bloon that appears in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. It is a remake of Meta07's version of the T.R.O.L.L. Description The T.R.O.L.L. in BTD7PotA looks the same, just that it's a LOT stronger than its Meta07 BTD6 incarnation. It has 15,000 HP and 3 Defense. Do NOT underestimate its low RBE compared to the other high-tier blimps (BANE, JOKER, DEATHSTROKE, MOTHERSHIP); it spawns 45 DDTs, 20 Troll Towers, and 480 Kamikaze Bloons upon death, which can easily massacre your defenses without proper preparation. It also has a series of annoying and frustrating abilities that are guaranteed to make you rage. Beware! The TROLL never appears in Track Mode except for Freeplay rounds 412+. Other than that, he only appears in many of the late levels of Story Mode. Abilities Trololol The blimp will troll your towers, making the nearby towers (the towers that can see it) upset so they shoot 200% faster but they only aim at the last T.R.O.L.L. blimp that trolled it! Meanwhile, the troll also moves 2.5 times faster to run away, causing most towers to miss. This lasts for 12 seconds. Spawn Troll Towers Releases a weak (not upgradeable) black coloured 0/0/0 Dart Monkey at a random place in the map. That monkey will pretend to help you for 9 seconds, but then explodes, inflicting 850-1,000 Armor-Piercing Damage and applying deadly Burning DoT to all towers within its range. The status effect does very high damage and lasts for 9 seconds. BS Kill At the brink of death, the TROLL has a 10% chance to disappear, as if it died without spawning children. Then, after 9 seconds, TROLL will regenerate 15% health and reappear in an area closer to the exit and move 2.5x faster! Unlike most abilities, the game won't show the ability's name in the dialogue (most enemy abilities when used are shown in the dialogue: " used ability "), making it even easier to fool you! If the TROLL using the ability gets into the exit and kills you, a death message will appear, saying "You were TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLED by TROLL's ability BS Kill" Online Traps TROLL fires holographic duplicates of itself at towers. Towers that get hit are TRAPPED for 7 seconds. TROLL can do this to its own Troll Towers too, significantly increasing the chances that they explode before they are sold! AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! Strategy Without proper countermeasures, a group of T.R.O.L.L.s can easily obliterate your defense. The huge amount of Kamikaze Bloons and Troll Towers inflict extremely high damage to your towers while the hordes of DDTs they spawn have immunities to almost everything. Furthermore, BS Kill will instakill anyone who isn't paying close attention. Use high-DPS towers (e.g. Death Star) in conjunction with MOAB-damaging towers (e.g. Pre-Emptive Strike) to destroy T.R.O.L.L.s, and use them with a MIB to destroy the DDTs that spawn. Shield Generators will be paramount against the teeming hordes of Kamikaze Bloons, and Ninja Monkeys will attack the Troll Towers that spawn. Lastly (and this is the most important part), you MUST have plenty of high-tier Spike Factories guarding the exits, as they are the only hard countermeasure against the TROLL's infamous BS Kill attack. A combination of Perma-Spikes (x/x/5) and Spike Carpets (x/5/x) will do the trick. If you can afford it, you should also add a Spikeception (x/x/6) to the defense. Trivia *An obvious reference to the Trollface, a popular meme that is rampant throughout the Internet. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Carrier Category:Semi-Joke Conceptions Category:Memes Category:OP Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons